Plaything
by Henta1Rampag3
Summary: Miranda's always been in control, but she's been dying for a change... and Shepard is happy to oblige. Kinkmeme fill. Rated M for one, very sexy "M" scene


A Fill I did for the Mass Effect kinkmeme. Actually, the first fill I've ever done. I have, however, edited it and expanded on it a little bit. This is an "Author's Cut" if you will ;)

The Prompt:

_"This is a rare enough pairing without complicating things by making them more specific, but I'll try:_

_Judging from the alternative romance pathway in ME2, Miranda rather likes being dominated or humiliated in bed. This isn't really that unusual. Dominant personalities, especially one as driven yet insecure as Miranda's often come to enjoy the loss of responsibility and control brought about by such scenarios. My last prompt was maybe too specific, so I'll ask for something broader along this vein. _

_MShep/Miranda, with Miranda consenting to be the subordinate partner in some capacity. Humiliation, masochism, bondage, denigration, roleplaying, exhibitionism, simulated noncon... Basically any kink you want as long as Miranda is on the bottom and is on the bottom voluntarily. How Shepard feels about the situation is up to you as well."_

Contains sadism, masochism, and generally forceful kinky stuff, but all of it's consensual. You've been warned.

They smiled and laughed in the captain's quarters as Shepard threw Miranda to the bed. He stood for a moment as she adjusted herself, her elbows digging into the sheets and shaping them like cream. Their eyes met for some fleeting seconds. They had survived the raid on the collector base, and for the first time in months there was no sense of doom looming over the both of them, just the overwhelming euphoria of mutual lust. They could take their time and enjoy each other, and nothing would get in the way.

Shepard's smile twitched before he dove onto Miranda, holding the sides of her face as he kissed her. She barely had time to scream. Miranda bucked her hips up into him, and he forced them back down with his leg as their lips met with passionate fire.

Miranda enjoyed the weight of Shepard pressing her down onto the bed. He was kissing her, harder than she had ever been kissed, but she wanted so much more than that from him.

She had always wanted to be played with, to be _used_. So many people looked at her with respect for her position, in awe of her perfect genetics and air of command, and the thought of being treated like a plaything for once had been her fantasy for far too long. And before the collector base, the great Commander Shepard had fucked her senseless in the engine room.

He was such the selfless hero; always willing to do what's best for the galaxy, no matter the cost. Miranda knew he wanted her body. That, he had made obvious, but what did he really want? Did he want to have her? Or did he want to _take_ her?

Tonight, she didn't feel like waiting. She had led the fire team on the collector base, and once again she had been under the pressure of leading. So tonight, she would take some orders.

Miranda gently pushed Shepard's face away from her own with her slender fingers. His face looked down at her, a seductive grin set in his features. Just looking at his jaw line made her wet. She imagined him pulling her hair, fucking her from behind as she screamed his name.

"Shepard," she started. He nodded.

"I wanted to ask you something..."

"Of course, Miranda," he said, "Anything."

Miranda tried to put on her best submissive face, not something she did, ever.

"Well... I've always wanted... I mean..."

Her legs were shaking. She didn't want to set an awkward tone, but there was only one way to find out if Shepard shared her desires. If he found her fantasy appalling, the mood would be ruined. Was it worth it?

"I want to be used," she said.

Shepard stared into her eyes, his smile slowly widening.

"You mean...?"

Miranda put her arms above her head submissively. Shepard continued to stare into her eyes, his head nodding as his arms propped him up on the bed.

Miranda cleared her throat.

"I mean I want you to use me. I want you to humiliate me, and play with me however you want. To force me to pleasure you. I want you hurt me, and remind me I'm at your mercy-"

In a lightning move, Shepard cut her off with a slap to her face. Though he could definitely have hit harder, the pain made her crotch pulse with lust.

She looked up to see Shepard straddling her, grinning widely.

His eyes were like those of a lover.

His smile was that of a wolf.

Miranda's mouth hung open; no one would dare slap her mid-sentence... and that was why she wanted him to do it again.

Shepard dove back down on top of her, pinning her wrists to the bed with his hands. He forced his mouth down to her throat, biting down and sucking on her skin.

Miranda's mouth opened in glorious pain. Her hands and feet felt numb with excitement. She pretended to struggle against his hands while Shepard licked the skin of her throat under his lips.

Miranda whimpered, her voice high and delicate. She opened her mouth wide in a silent gasp before Shepard finally moved his mouth up to her ear.

"I've been waiting for this," he said. Miranda's skin erupted in goose bumps beneath her suit. He had? Her heart thundered in anticipation.

"You're going to do exactly what I say, Miss Lawson" he said, nibbling her ear, "Or suffer the consequences until you do."

He ground his crotch against hers, his massive manhood rubbing her clit underneath her suit. Miranda inhaled sharply, the corners of her mouth twitching in a smile. Her fantasy would finally be fulfilled!

Shepard released Miranda's wrists, slowly sitting up above her. Purposefully provoking him, she tried to move a hand down, but to her masochistic delight he slapped her wrist away. She whined provocatively.

Shepard stared down at Miranda, her big blue eyes focusing on him in mock terror as she clutched her wrist. He smiled sadistically.

Shepard had always had sadistic fantasies. He would never act on them, as they were clearly selfish and wrong, but they didn't hurt anyone in his own head. He would always get himself off to fantasies of tying up Asari and forcing his cock down their throats, but Miranda was different.

He loved her now, but when he had first met her, he had hated her. She was so pretentious, always going on about her superior genetics and her education, and the noble goals of Cerberus. From the first words out of her mouth, and the first glance at her beautiful ass, he had wanted to show her who was in charge.

And now, he would.

"Listen carefully:" he commanded

Miranda nodded timidly. His manhood throbbed seeing how she played the submissive role so well.

"I want you to get up and strip for me, slowly. Once you have that suit off, I want you to put those boots back on. Am I clear?"

"Yes Shepard-" Miranda began to nod, but Shepard cut her off.

"It's 'Master' now!"

"Yes Master!" Miranda widened her eyes, nodding vigorously.

Shepard liked how her accent sounded when she acted terrified and submissive. He grinned as he stood up off the bed.

Miranda was so wet already, and she could tell Shepard was just warming up. She had to try and suppress her masochistic desire from showing on her face. She wanted him to bring her as low as he wanted her. She got up off the bed, and Shepard lay back down. He put his hands behind his head on the pillow and crossed his legs; he was in control.

Miranda stood at the foot of the bed. She looked at him, feigning a seductive look of fear. Shepard's face was ruthless, but their eyes were different. In the glistening of their focused eyes, the love for each other and the willingness to do whatever the other wanted was obvious.

Miranda slowly peeled down her tight suit, the cool cabin air inciting tiny shivers from her hands as they worked it down her body. First, she pulled it down to reveal a sheer black lace halter bra. As she peeled the suit further down, she swayed her hips and revealed a matching pair of low-cut panties. Shepard's smile grew.

Miranda wanted to smile as well; she was enjoying every second of her debasement, but she maintained her expression of humiliation and fear.

Making sure to spread her legs as far as possible in the process, she lifted them one at a time and removed her boots, laying them across the foot of the bed. Then she turned around, revealing her panties to be a thong. She heard Shepard exhale in excitement at the way it accented her buttocks. She bent over, putting her butt in the air as she peeled her suit down off of her feet.

Now, she had a choice: should she remove her thong or her bra first? She hooked her thumbs through the thong, splaying her fingers out.

"Keep the thong on, Miss Lawson," Shepard ordered, "...for now"

_If he calls me Miss Lawson one more time in that voice I'm going to cum_, thought Miranda.

Looking back at him first, she slowly turned around and lifted her arms above her head and back to her bra clip. Looking downwards in false shame, she unclipped her bra and slowly let it fall to the floor, exposing her shapely, gorgeous breasts.

Miranda watched as Shepard sat up on the bed, his eyes focusing on her breasts. She stood motionless as he crawled towards her and knelt on the bed, still taller than her. He raised a hand and grabbed one of her breasts, kneading it in his hands.

Miranda whimpered and panted gently as he brought his thumb across her nipple. He studied her breast with a false expression of indifference before raising his gaze to hers.

"The embodiment of human perfection," he began. His tone was lustful and at the same time, veiled by primal desire, lovingly affectionate.

He smiled deviously as he finished "All for myself… to use as I please."

Miranda met his eyes, widening them with love masked by fake fear.

He let go of her breast and pointed a finger to her tall boots at his knees.

"The boots, Miss Lawson."

Miranda stammered purposefully, "Oh! Sorry master! Yes, Master"

As Miranda pulled her boots on, Shepard casually walked over to his night table and removed some items that clinked in his hands. Miranda's heart rate increased at the thought of what they could be. Her thoughts swam with perverse fantasies.

When she had pulled on her boots, Shepard gave her a shove on her back, forcing her to stumble forward. She kept her gaze forward, standing in the middle of the cabin, wearing nothing but tall boots and a sheer thong.

First Shepard grabbed her hands and pressed them into the small of Miranda's back. She whimpered and pretended to struggle in protest, and Shepard gave her a loud slap on her butt.

Miranda gave a cry in response; that actually hurt! She wanted another one.

"Oh you like that?" Shepard asked, feigning surprise. Miranda felt him lock her wrists in cold steel handcuffs behind her back. He gave her another slap, this one even harder.

Miranda yelped again, pretending to wrestle with her cuffs. She would have never thought Shepard, usually selfless and noble, was capable of doing this to her, but she thanked her lucky stars that he was.

Still standing behind her he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled it to the side, eliciting a scream from Miranda as her neck was exposed.

_Oh yes!_ She thought, _pull my hair! Make me scream!_

Shepard let go of her hair, giving it another sharp yank when Miranda attempted to move her head back. This time, she whimpered through gritted teeth. This was true pain, and she loved it.

Next Shepard fastened a spiked leather collar around her neck and tightened it to the exact width. He then clipped a leather leash to the O-ring on the front of the collar. Miranda only dared move her head back when Shepard walked in front of her and held the leash in one fist, his shirt removed while he had been retrieving the cuffs and collar.

She pretended to shiver. Never had she felt so vulnerable, so feminine, and so helplessly submissive.

Shepard admired her nearly naked form for a full minute. His eyes raked in every aspect of her flawless beauty; from the curves of her shapely breasts, her thick locks of brunette hair, and her soft milky flesh, to the perfect hips of her hourglass figure, and her bright blue eyes. Their eyes locked once again, taking in one another as their lungs steadily took in the tense air between them.

Shepard broke the contact and gave a surprise downward tug on the leash, causing Miranda to almost lose her balance.

"Get on your knees," he demanded.

Miranda wanted to obey, but she hesitated intentionally. She wanted to see what he'd do to her.

Shepard gave a harder tug on the leash, and Miranda fell to one knee. She winced at the pain, grateful that she had hesitated and suffered the consequences. She moved her other knee to the floor, and Shepard forced her down by the shoulder so she was eye-level with his crotch. She glanced up as Shepard began to unzip his pants, holding the leash in one hand the entire time.

She was his plaything, his toy, his slut to be used however he wanted, and she was powerless to resist. She was also loving every degrading minute.

Shepard smacked her across her face again and she gave a high-pitched yelp.

"Look at the floor and kiss my boots, Miss Lawson" he demanded.

"Yes Master," she whimpered. She carefully bent down and kissed the tips of his boots as if making out with the leather. She could hear the clink of Shepard's belt as he lowered his pants and pulled down his underwear.

Miranda was beginning to fantasize about Shepard's massive cock. As she kissed the leather she imagined his enormous cock pressing on her lips, pleading for entrance into her moist mouth. Shepard tugged on the leash and pulled her up to her previous height. Shepard's erection was a mere inch away from Miranda's shapely, moist lips. She knew what would happen next.

"Spread your legs," Shepard commanded her.

Delighted by Shepard's prolonging of the obvious, Miranda complied.

"More," Shepard demanded.

Miranda faked a surprised face. She spread her legs even farther.

"That's weak, more!" ordered Shepard.

Miranda feigned a terrified expression as she spread her legs as far as they would go. She loved how every time she spread her legs for Shepard, it literally brought her lower.

"Don't you dare move them," he said.

Finally Shepard grabbed a fistful of the back of her hair. He tilted her face up to his gaze.

"Suck it."

With the subtle guidance of Shepard's hand, Miranda inched her face towards his massive cock. She turned her face away closing her eyes in mock humiliation. Shepard's hand forced her head down onto his erection, making Miranda almost gag as she enveloped Shepard's cock in her mouth.

She sucked slowly at first, dragging her tongue and lips on the shaft as she moved her head up and down, leaving it lathered in her saliva. Shepard's hand followed her, subtly pulling on her hair and pushing on her head. His breathing was slow and heavy.

Shepard increased the pressure on his pushing and pulling, increasing the speed.

"Deeper," he ordered Miranda,

Miranda took Shepard's cock in as far as it would go. She gagged as the tip of his cock brushed against the roof her mouth. She looked up at him timidly, her ice blue irises pleading with him to spare her dignity. She hoped he wouldn't.

"That's a good girl," he crooned, "Deeper. Now."

Shepard shoved his cock all the way into Miranda's throat. She gagged once, twice, three times as Shepard forced her head onto his cock. He began to throat fuck her, forcing her head rapidly onto his cock, each thrust gagging Miranda to the point where she could barely breathe.

He forced her to do this for several minutes. Miranda was wondering when he would cum, but he didn't. The gagging was painful, but she could have orgasmed from the pure debasement she was suffering. She was absolutely powerless; her hands bound tight behind her back, her legs spread obscenely wide, and her throat and lips toys for Shepard's pleasure. Her breasts bounced with the rhythm of the thrusting.

She began to moan into Shepard's dick, she could actually feel her muscles tightening from the pure euphoria of being tortured like this. Eventually she let out a muffled scream as her legs shook and her pussy pulsed in the throes of orgasm.

Gradually Shepard slowed his thrusting, moaning as he did so. As he removed his cock Miranda took a massive breath as if she had surfaced for air after being drowned. Saliva dripped from her lips.

"Did you like that? " Shepard asked.

"Yes," Miranda said mid-breath.

Shepard knelt down to her height. He yanked her hair back, jerking her face up.

"Did you like that!?" He yelled.

"Yes!" Miranda screamed, her eyes shut from the pain.

"YES WHO!?"

"YES MASTER!"

Shepard let go of her hair and stood up. He pulled on the leash and Miranda stood on her still-shaking legs.

"Good," Shepard said. He pointed to the bed and led Miranda to it. Her cuffs still binding her wrists, Shepard guided her knees onto the bed where she laid her face down and put her ass in the air. She hung her feet off the end of the bed. No matter what she did, she couldn't escape. She couldn't even turn her head.

Shepard laid the leash down on the bed beside her.

"Stay there," he ordered her, walking over to the night table where he had retrieved the cuffs, collar and leash. As if she could escape. Her face was turned in the opposite direction, so she couldn't see what Shepard was retrieving as he rummaged in the drawer. She listened to the thunk of his boots as he walked back into view, wondering with anticipation what sort of device he could be fetching.

Shepard forced Miranda's mouth open as he placed a large black and red ball-gag between her teeth. Miranda whimpered into the gag as he buckled it in place behind her head over her hair. When he was certain it was in place, he grinned and walked behind her.

Shepard began to aggressively remove her thong, lifting her knees and sliding it off over her boots. He tossed it aside and spread Miranda's legs farther apart.

Miranda moaned in anticipation as Shepard placed the tip of his cock on the opening of her pussy. She was completely exposed; her ass and pussy were Shepard's to do with what he pleased. She opened her mouth around the gag in a silent gasp as Shepard forced his cock into her pussy until it reached her cervix. He grabbed her hips and began to fuck her, fast.

Miranda screamed into the gag as she was fucked from behind, Shepard's huge cock stretching her pussy as it had before the collector base. God, she loved this. She was bound and gagged, couldn't move, and Shepard was a fucking machine. He never let up, he never came, and he never forgot who was in charge. He slapped her butt, hard, and she cried out at the sudden sting. He slapped her again, harder. And again. And again. He was fucking her, spanking her and reminding her of her place.

It wasn't long until she orgasmed. She bit into the gag, trying in vain to muffle her scream, but she still thought that the entire Normandy could hear her.

Shepard continued to fuck her for a few more minutes. He didn't relent at all. He held onto her hips with an iron grip as he forced his cock into her without respite. Miranda screamed as loud as she could into her gag in pleasure. She couldn't tell what she loved more: being fucked senseless, or being used without mercy. Shepard began to slow down gradually, thrusting with the same intensity as before. Eventually, he completely removed his cock. He walked around to Miranda's face and lifted her chin forcefully with one hand. With the other hand he undid the ball gag's buckle and let it fall to the bed. Still holding her jaw, he kissed her intensely and passionately before she could relax her jaw muscles, sore from being forced open by the gag. Miranda savored it, the taste of his tongue and the pressure of his lips. For a second, she thought that Shepard would end their session without cumming.

When he dropped her face back onto the bed, she should have known he wasn't done with her.

"I want to hear you scream this time," he said.

Shepard walked back behind her and placed his cock on the entrance of Miranda's tight ass.

_Oh God yes! He's taking control!_ Miranda thought excitedly. Still, she had never had anal sex before. Shepard wasn't using any lube. His cock was gargantuan. This was going to hurt.

She bit down hard as Shepard forced his giant cock into Miranda's virgin ass. He penetrated her slowly, and eventually Miranda yelped from the pain of the stretching. He was putting his cock in as deep as it would possibly go.

Shepard began to thrust, fucking Miranda's ass. He moaned in pleasure. The pain was intense; so intense that she almost considered asking him to stop, but inside she knew she liked it. He was using her like a plaything, fucking every hole she had until she had no dignity left, and she was loving every minute of her masochistic degradation.

She began to scream with every thrust, the pain gradually being overlapped with pleasure. She had never felt so humiliated, kinky, and helpless in her life. Shepard began pulling on the leash, choking off her screams to short cries.

He continued to sodomize her mercilessly until it seemed like he would never cum. He began spanking her as he continued to thrust. His stamina seemed infinite, but there was only so much Miranda could take. She was determined to please Shepard though, to be the best toy he had ever played with.

"Who's in charge!?" he shouted.

"You are master!"

She could barely respond in between breaths.

"Who's a slut!?"

"I am master!"

She was a slut. And she loved it.

Finally, Shepard cried out as he came. Miranda moaned as his hot cum filled her ass. He continued to thrust, slowing down more and more until he removed his cock from Miranda's ravaged anus.

Both of them were panting heavily. Shepard walked around to the bed and looked into Miranda's eyes. Now there were no feigned expressions. The love was obvious in their eyes. Shepard almost seemed regretful of the humiliation and degradation he had inflicted on Miranda, but her face told him she loved it. She had secretly craved it since she had resurrected him from the dead, but she never expected what she had been subjected to this night.

And she had, indeed, loved it.


End file.
